Biometric recognition methods are widespread and are of great interest in the fields of security, protection, financial transaction verification, airports, and office buildings. The iris in particular is a leading method of performing biometric recognition, although other biometrics such as retinal characteristics may be employed. A challenge in capturing biometrics from an individual's eye is that features that are a biometric area of interest, such as the iris, can be obscured or distorted by portions of eyewear such as the frames of glasses, and/or discontinuities of eyewear lenses. Moreover, specular reflections derived from illuminators, such as those for illuminating an eye for biometric capture, may reflect off a visor or glass lenses and obscure or distort captured images. Such illuminators, mounted relative to a biometric sensor, may at times be at a sub-optimal position due to a subject's head tilt and therefore orientation of the eyewear.